Dark Answers: Darker Questions
by fmlyhntr
Summary: Peregrin Took and his friends have vanished and an ancient enemy has returned. Peregrin's father, Thain Paladin Took and the families of the missing Hobbits, separately, have only questions--but together they find some answers--but little comfort.


Dark Answers: Darker Questions  
Christina fmlyhntr@sunset.net  
set within the two weeks of Frodo and Co. vanishing from the Shire.  
  
_Peregrin Took and his friends have vanished and an ancient enemy has returned. Peregrin's father, Thain Paladin Took and the families of the missing Hobbits, separately, have only questions--but together they find some answers--but little comfort.  
  
There is a reference to an event that happens in another story I'm working on (called Of Rings and Ales).  
  
This is decidedly bookverse. And looks suspiciously like it will be the second story in a series of 4 stories. (So far). This story was originally written for Marigold's 2nd challenge.  
  
I gather a whole bunch of people and corporations own the rights to Middle Earth, I'm just an interloper.  
_  
Sept. 28 9:00 am  
Great Smials  
  
"Has anyone seen Pippin? I've looked everywhere for him." Eglantine Took said as she entered the dining room. From her crossed arms and frown, her husband, Paladin Took had to wonder what Pippin had done now.  
  
"He's with Frodo and Merry at Crickhollow, surely you remember that mother," Paladin's older daughter, Pearl said. His other two daughters sat quietly.  
  
"I remember. I also remember him promising to be here by this morning." Eglantine said. "Beryl's wedding is in less than a week, and he promised to be home. My sister won't be happy if Pippin misses another of her daughter's wedding."  
  
"It's only September twenty-eighth," Paladin said. "There's still plenty of time. Have you met with Mrs. Marshfoot to discuss the menu for the harvest dinner?" He hoped to change the subject.  
  
"I've already done it," Eglantine said. "I want you to talk to your son. He's become very secretive this past summer."  
  
Paladin nodded. "When he returns home, I shall. He shouldn't worry his mother like this."  
  
"I'm not worried. But I'd like you to send someone to Crickhollow to *remind* Pippin he needs to come home."  
  
He started to argue, but changed his mind. He nodded. "I'll send Mr. Girthwaite." The stablemaster wouldn't be pleased to be sent as an errand boy, but Paladin already knew just how to word the request.  
  
"He's only a tween," she said. "And he does need to return soon. He needs new clothes before the wedding."  
  
Paladin just took another seed cake. "Tweens will be tweens, my dear." He smiled at her  
  
"He needs to be here. Peregrin will not attend this wedding in the rags he usually wears."  
  
Paladin finished the cake and stood to go find Mr. Girthwaite and explain the change in the day's plans. He was followed by Pearl.  
  
"Father, you don't think Pippin and his friends have taken another long walk?" Pearl asked. They both laughed. That was how Pippin had managed to miss the last wedding two years earlier.  
  
Sept. 29: 4:00 pm  
Great Smials  
  
Eglantine chomped on her cracker angrily. Paladin gave a mental shake of his head. She was still fuming that Girthwaite hadn't returned with Pippin. He'd tried to explain to her that he hadn't wanted the ponies to founder or come up lame--so Girthwaite was under orders to not rush--to take two days if needed. Shire roads were well maintained, but there was still no point in traveling at night. He smiled at that thought. Another of the many responsibilities of being Thain. Not that Hobbits considered road repair on a daily basis--just when a pot hole swallowed their cart.  
  
Eglantine stood as the door opened. "Peregrin Took--" she started to say angrily.  
  
Mr. Girthwaite, the stablemaster entered. Paladin wondered if he'd had any rest on this trip. "I'm sorry my Lord, my Lady, but Mr. Peregrin isn't at Crickhollow. Mr. Fredegar said they were at Brandy Hall, so I went there. The Brandybucks were told that Mr. Frodo had wanted to visit here..." The stablemaster blanched as Eglantine gave a slight shriek and sat down.  
  
"He'd better be here by the wedding."  
  
"He and the others are just having a bit of fun," Paladin said. "He is a Took after all. But don't worry," he added hastily to prevent an angry retort. "I'll look into where they've gone." He stood and motioned for Girthwaite to follow him out of the dining room.  
  
"How was the pony?" Paladin asked. He'd been correct. Girthwaite had not been particularly happy about being sent on an errand to Crickhollow until Paladin had suggested he take the new stallion.  
  
Girthwaite grinned. "Magnificent, my Lord. He has excellent gaits and he can jump."  
  
"Take care of him. I'm hoping to start breeding him this spring. As to my son..." Paladin shook his head. It wasn't as if Pippin and his friends hadn't disappeared before. "If he's not back by tomorrow night, we'll organize a search."  
  
"Very good, my Lord. I did stop along the way, to rest the pony and to eat. There are some interesting rumors from Buckland. I didn't want to bring this up in front of her Ladyship. But Big Folk dressed in black have been asking questions."  
  
Big Folk were usually nothing more than a nuisance, so Paladin had to wonder if there was more to the story. "Let's finish this conversation on the way to the stable."  
  
He waited until they were outside. "There's more to these Big Folk?"  
  
Girthwaite nodded. "Yes, my Lord. They ride black horses and speak funny. At least that's what I was told."  
  
"What kind of problems have they caused?"  
  
"So far they've not caused any problems, my Lord. I did ask around, those who've met them just describe vague feelings of unease. Sir, they have been asking about Baggins..."  
  
"Frodo?" Paladin felt his heart start to race but managed to maintain a calm exterior. It had to be a coincidence.  
  
"Just Baggins, my Lord."  
  
There were numerous Baggins, but Paladin felt his concern continue to rise. "On second thought, I want you to organize a search immediately. I'll ride over to Crickhollow tomorrow to talk to Fredegar Bolger, or rather the next day." Tomorrow was the monthly Assizes--and there were numerous disputes he had to attend to: like Mistress Cupstance's pigs eating Mister Wallton's pumpkins. "Have the searchers contact you directly--I'd rather my wife didn't learn any of this."  
  
"Of course, my Lord."  
  
Paladin would talk with Saradoc Brandybuck about sending searchers to Bree. There was something Pippin had said a few weeks ago. It hadn't made sense then, but now Paladin wondered if his son and friends were off to visit elves, probably at Rivendell.  
  
And looking back, there had been something else. Both Pippin and Paladin's nephew Merry had become quieter since the spring. Paladin had been as surprised as anyone that Frodo was selling Bag End--but now he wondered if it wasn't for reasons other than financial-difficulties.  
  
And the black riders--who were they? And was it just coincidence they were in Buckland asking for Baggins?  
  
Oct. 1: 5:30 pm  
Great Smials  
  
Paladin put his cup down at the sound of the slamming door and rushing feet. His hope that this was Pippin was never expressed when the stablemaster rushed in.  
  
"Mr. Girthwaite," Eglantine said. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"I'm sorry, my Lady, my Lord. There is a messenger here from Brandy Hall." Paladin stood quickly.  
  
"Have him come in."  
  
A younger Hobbit entered. He bowed and handed Paladin a note.  
  
"It's from Saradoc," Paladin mentioned, then picked up his knife to open it.  
  
He sat down suddenly as the first two sentences sank in. The Master of Buckland's note told a dark tale.  
  
Eglantine shrieked. "It's about Pippin? Something's happened?"  
  
Paladin nodded twice. "Apparently the house at Crickhollow was attacked. Fredegar Bolger escaped but there is no sign of Pippin and the others." He barely heard her second scream, his own mind racing as he continued to read the note. Pervinca and Pimpernel, his two younger daughters ran into the room.  
  
"Mother? Father? What has happened?"  
  
"Take your mother upstairs, I'll explain everything in a bit."  
  
When they'd left, he took a deep breath. "What else do you know?" he asked the messenger.  
  
"Yesterday morning well before sunrise, the house was attacked, my Lord, and pretty well ransacked. They've taken Mr. Fredegar to Brandy Hall. He's kind of funny. All he keeps saying, over and over, is 'I don't have it.'"  
  
Saradoc's note was filled with more ominous information. The black riders who'd previously been asking about Baggins were responsible. Two gate guards had been seriously wounded when the riders had left the Shire. The messenger looked tired, but Paladin needed to send a response. "Girthwaite, bring a fresh pony for our friend here." He turned to the messenger. "Have a seat, eat something." The messenger did so. "I'm afraid I'm going to send you back to Brandy Hall. I'll be following you soon afterward."  
  
He went into the parlor to grab paper and pen. He stared at the last paragraph of the letter. "--in the name of Mordor," he read; the air around him suddenly felt cold. The Black Riders had some connection with Mordor.  
  
He'd heard the stories from the Bounders and other interlopers--about how the ancient enemy had returned. But Mordor had been far away...  
  
"Is it true?" Pearl Took said as she ran into the parlor, interrupting his thoughts. "Is Pippin all right? Where is he?"  
  
Paladin looked at his older daughter then at the note from Saradoc. He turned his attention back to Pearl. "I don't know. Fredegar, is recuperating at Brandybuck Manor. As to Pippin and the others--" he sighed. "--no one knows. As near as Saradoc can make out they'd left the Shire several days before the attack."  
  
"Left?" Pearl sat down--she looked stunned. "Where to? Father, what is going on? Why didn't he say anything?"  
  
Paladin wished he knew. All he knew was the results. Eglantine had collapsed. And Fredegar Bolger was delirious. "According to Saradoc's note, Fredegar just babbles about not having it." Paladin wondered what *it* was--and why servants of Mordor (he shivered at this thought) wanted it.  
  
"There's more, isn't there?"  
  
Paladin nodded sadly. "Those who attacked Crickhollow did so in the name of Mordor," he whispered the last word. Pearl paled. "We're hoping Fredegar can explain more." He sighed. From what little Saradoc had said, it sounded like they were just hoping Fredegar survived.  
  
"I don't believe any of this," Pearl said after several long minutes. "Why?"  
  
Paladin had no answer, and until Fredegar Bolger recovered, they weren't likely to learn anymore. Paladin had his suspicions. It somehow had to involve Frodo. It seemed that Frodo had carefully planned their departure. He wondered if the black riders from Mordor had figured in their plans.  
  
"Father," Pearl asked quietly, "will you send searchers after them?"  
  
"Pippin?" Paladin nodded. "But I don't think we'll find them."  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"Because..." He thought a second. He knew that Pippin and his friends were in grave danger if Mordor was involved--and whatever that reason it was better away from the Shire. He also was beginning to suspect that meddling wizard, Gandalf was somehow involved. "Because, Pearl, I don't know where to look. They will be careful and probably hidden."  
  
"April," Pearl whispered suddenly. "They've been planning this since April."  
  
Paladin nodded in agreement, it made sense. He thought he could even name the date--right when Gandalf had returned.  
  
The door opened and Pervinca and Pimpernel entered. "Mother is resting," Pervinca said. "Father, what is going on?"  
  
Paladin explained what he knew. His two younger daughters were also stunned.  
  
Pearl stood. "When are we going to Brandy Hall?"  
  
Paladin smiled at her determination. "I was planning on leaving in the hour."  
  
"I can be ready," she said as she ran out the room. Paladin didn't bother to tell her she couldn't come--like her brother, Pearl would have found her own way. His other two daughters hesitated. "I need you two here--to help your mother and to run the place."  
  
Now to see if Pearl would still want to go when she learned they'd be riding all night.  
  
Oct. 3: 1000 am  
Brandy Hall  
  
Paladin took the cup of tea offered by his sister, Esmerelda Brandybuck. "Have you heard anything new?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry," Paladin said with a shake of his head. "Nothing really. That meddling wizard, Gandalf was at Crickhollow."  
  
"That's old news," Esmerelda replied.  
  
"Apparently he went to Hobbiton first," Paladin said. That was new information.  
  
"The Gamgee family?" Esmerelda asked.  
  
Paladin nodded. Learning that Frodo's gardener was also involved had been a bit of a surprise. Samwise Gamgee had always seemed the sensible sort. He'd sent a carriage to Hobbiton to bring the Gamgees to Brandy Hall. Perhaps they knew something--and if they didn't, they did deserve to know what they'd learned about the disappearance.  
  
"I rather doubt Gandalf wanted to ask anything of the Sackville-Baggins," Saradoc said with a chuckle. "Sorry." He continued without a laugh. "How is Gandalf involved?"  
  
Paladin shook his head. "I wish I knew. Whatever he saw at Crickhollow frightened him--but he didn't tell anything to the searchers. And we're still waiting to hear from the searchers we sent to Bree." For three days they'd been scouring the Shire and surrounding areas for any sign of the four wayward hobbits. Fredegar Bolger, the only Hobbit who might know where they'd gone, was asleep in the guest room of Brandy Hall. His sister, Estella, kept guard on his room--making sure the healer's orders were followed. A formidable woman, Paladin thought. Not that Fredegar was in any shape to answer questions. The healer had never dealt with anything like Fredegar's delirium. Paladin wondered at the nightmares the younger Hobbit suffered from.  
  
Esmerelda picked up the plate of crackers and cakes. "I'll see if Estella would like some food." A second after her departure from the kitchen, Mr. Girthwaite entered.  
  
"My Lord," Girthwaite said, "a messenger from Bree." Paladin grimaced at the look on his stable master's face.  
  
"Outside," Paladin said softly. "I would rather the others not know we have more news for the moment." Paladin and Saradoc followed Girthwaite outside. Paladin noted the dirty human male who waited at the road. His dusty dun horse pawed at the ground. Saradoc approached. The man greeted him.  
  
"This is Longtoe. He's ranger," Saradoc said. "They're a group of humans who patrol the outside. They've brought news to me before."  
  
Paladin nodded. He'd heard stories of these Rangers--but had never had contact with them.  
  
"Sir," the Ranger said. "Ten days ago a group of Rangers were ambushed at Sarn Ford. The attackers included the same black riders who attacked the Shire. Others attacked an inn in Bree, where your sons and friends were staying."  
  
"Bree?" Paladin suddenly felt cold. "The Hobbits, how are they?"  
  
The Ranger suddenly smiled. "Fortunately Strider was there. He'd suspected the possibility of this attack. He arranged for their safety."  
  
"Strider?" Saradoc asked. "Who's he?"  
  
"A Ranger, sir. Our captain. If anyone can protect the Hobbits, he can. He left Bree with them just two days ago."  
  
"But why do they need protecting?" Paladin asked. "Where are they going?"  
  
"I wasn't told, sir," the Ranger said.  
  
"But you can guess?" Saradoc asked.  
  
"My orders were to inform the Master of Buckland of this information. And to inform him that the Black Riders have left the Shire."  
  
"And Mordor? What do these Black Riders have to do with Mordor? " Paladin asked.  
  
The Ranger sat on his horse, who started to dance around. Finally he spoke quietly. "Everything. You'd best pray that your sons and friends are successful at avoiding the Dark Lord's servants." He dug his heels into the horse's side and rode away at a gallop.  
  
Saradoc looked at Paladin who could only shrug in response.  
  
"Come," Saradoc Brandybuck said, "the Gamgee family will be arriving soon. Paladin, do you have any idea what is going on?"  
  
Paladin bit his lip. "I don't know what Pippin and Merry have gotten themselves involved in, but..." He couldn't finish. Saradoc seemed to understand where his thoughts were going. Each new piece of the story only made the tale darker.  
  
Oct. 3: 2:00 pm  
Brandy Hall  
  
Paladin looked around the crowd. Fortunately Brandy Hall had a large lawn area. More of his relatives had arrived than anticipated. He recognized most of them. The three Hobbits standing apart were the most conspicuous. Hamfast Gamgee he'd recognized immediately. He'd met the former gardener of Bag End many times when visiting Bilbo and Frodo. The man seemed distressed. Paladin had overheard him muttering that 'them Baggins are strange Hobbits'. There were similar mutterings from the Baggins contingent about the Tooks. He didn't recognize the two women accompanying Master Gamgee. Considering the number of his own relatives who'd shown up, Paladin was somewhat relieved that all of the Gamgees hadn't come.  
  
Paladin again turned his attention to the young Hobbit woman who'd accompanied Hamfast Gamgee--he couldn't remember her name, but out of everyone gathered on the Brandy Hall lawn she had been the one not to shown any sign of surprise at the announcement that Frodo and his friends had vanished. He motioned for his daughter to come closer.  
  
"Who's the young woman with Master Gamgee?"  
  
"Rose Cotton or Marigold Gamgee?" Pearl asked.  
  
"The one on his right."  
  
"That would be Rose Cotton. She's," Pearl hesitated. "She's a friend of the Gamgee family."  
  
Paladin nodded. And perhaps something more. Hamfast's son's girlfriend perhaps? "I'm going inside. Can you quietly have Miss Cotton join me in the library." Pearl nodded. He made his way through the crowd quickly. He answered a few questions as best he could. Most of the Hobbits present were still stunned at the news.  
  
Paladin didn't have to wait long at the large reading table. There was a knock and Pearl and Miss Cotton entered.  
  
"My Lord," Rose Cotton said with a curtsy. "Again I'd like to thank you for inviting Mr. Gamgee and us." His daughter moved to stand by his side. Paladin knew better than to ask her to leave.  
  
Paladin shook his head. "The Gamgee family also have a stake in what happened. I asked my daughter, Pearl, to invite you to talk to me. I was watching you while I told what we'd found out. We both have more to tell, perhaps?"  
  
Rose blushed. "My Lord, it is dreadful news indeed."  
  
"The time for secrets has passed, Miss Cotton. My son and his friends--including your Samwise Gamgee--are in danger." Her increased redness confirmed his guess about her being Samwise's girl. "What do you know?"  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"Miss Cotton, I want to know what Pippin has gotten himself involved in. Please?"  
  
She bit her lip, then nodded. "I don't really know anything, sir. But ever since last April,I'd suspected Sam and Mr. Frodo would be leaving. I never imagined why until the night before he left. Sam told me he would return to me, even if he had to crawl through the fires of Mordor to do so." Rose stood proudly, her eyes blazing. Paladin smiled at her.  
  
"But why is the ancient enemy looking for four Hobbits?" Pearl asked.   
  
"I don't know," Rosie confessed, "Sam told me it wasn't his secret to tell. He didn't want to terrify me."  
  
Paladin grimaced, his daughter grasped his hand. "You don't think they are going to Mordor?" Pearl asked, her hand clenched his even tighter.  
  
"I can't imagine why they would," Paladin said--hoping he sounded convincing.  
  
"Sam said they were going to Rivendell. I hope this Strider fellow is reliable and gets them there safely."  
  
"I've been told he is," Paladin said. So his earlier guess about Rivendell had been correct: somehow that was no longer a comforting thought.  
  
"Thank you, my Lord," Rose responded with a curtsy. He could tell she was still worried.  
  
"Rivendell?" Pearl asked. "So the elves are involved."  
  
"We all are," Paladin replied. The return of the ancient enemy could mean many things--none good. If war was coming, it was his responsibility to make sure the Shire was ready. It had been a long time since the Shire had mustered its forces. He'd have to start small, develop a solid core that could then train others.  
  
Oct. 4: 9:00 am  
Brandy Hall  
  
Estella moved to block their entrance, but Paladin placed a hand on her shoulder. "My dear cousin, we promise not to overtire your brother, but we really do need to try to talk to him." She didn't move.  
  
"Estella, we need to know what Fredegar knows," Saradoc said. "We won't stay more than ten minutes."  
  
"Sirs, he's still babbling." She did take a step back, which Paladin decided meant she was willing (even if reluctantly) for them to enter.  
  
Fredegar Bolger sat up suddenly on their arrival. "I don't have it!" Estella barged in behind them.  
  
"Shhh, Fatty, it's all right. No one here will hurt you." She knelt beside him and took his hand. "Fatty, tell us what happened."  
  
"Black riders--servants of Mordor are here," he whispered looking around anxiously.  
  
"They're gone now. What did they want?"  
  
"The Ring, they want Frodo's ring. Only I don't have it." He waved his free hand in a defensive mode until Estella grabbed it. "Where is Gandalf? Why isn't Gandalf here? Poor Sam, he looked so guilty when Merry told." Fredegar started to laugh hysterically. "But the mushrooms were good."  
  
Estella looked back at them and frowned. "This is actually better than he has been."  
  
"Fatty," Paladin said quietly. "What is this about a ring?"  
  
"I don't have it! I swear, I don't!"  
  
"I don't think we'll learn anymore," Saradoc said. Paladin had to agree.  
  
"What ring?" Paladin asked in the hall.  
  
Saradoc shrugged. "I don't know--but I'd bet it was one of old Bilbo's treasures. I can't imagine all this fuss for a ring though."  
  
"No, it doesn't make sense." No sense at all. But the past few days had triggered a long forgotten memory from when he was eleven. Cousin Ferumbras, the previous Thain had shown him the library at Great Smials. Ferumbras had been quite proud of it--even if he had no idea what was even in it. Mostly. There were a couple of treasures--including a book that Ferumbras hadn't let him touch. 'This is too important for mere children,' Ferumbras had said. Paladin had been more interested in the animals at the time and the book had been forgotten until now.  
  
He thanked Saradoc for his hospitality, then prepared to return home.  
  
Oct. 7 730 pm  
Great Smials  
  
Paladin had never been much for using the ancestral library at Great Smials. None of the Tooks really spent much time in here. Most of the material was old accounting books and wishful genealogies. And it had never been cataloged. Filing a book or anything in the library was just another way of forgetting about it.  
  
When Paladin sneezed for the fifteenth time in the past hour, he decided that maybe it was time to clean and organize the library. Three days to find what he needed was too long. Especially during the height of the harvest season. He'd only been able to find a few hours a day. Any longer and the others would start to ask questions.  
  
Questions he couldn't answer, since he hadn't found the answer yet. But buried in here somewhere there had to be something. He definitely remembered his cousin showing him the old book. Ferumbras had been very proud of the book--whose title Paladin couldn't remember--but it was a history on elves and men.  
  
He pushed the ladder over to the next row of shelves with a sigh, followed by another sneeze. He really did need to have someone organize this place.  
  
He started to climb, but stopped at the halfway point. He hadn't realized the library had books in elven. Perhaps if Frodo returned, he could translate it...  
  
"Not if," he mumbled. He had to maintain hope that Pippin and the others would return.  
  
He continued climbing, pushing cobwebs out of the way as he searched the piles of books. "Ah ha!" he shouted, then sneezed several times. He carefully pulled the thick graying-leather bound book out of the pile.   
  
It took him another five minutes to find what he was looking for and then he wished he hadn't bothered.  
  
He stared at the words for several seconds, then continued to read.  
  
Fredegar's ramblings about Mordor and rings might actually be real. The ancient enemy's Ring, lost for so long only to be found here and now. The fact that servants of Mordor were in the Shire was proof enough that Frodo's ring was the One Ring.  
  
He jumped at the sound of the door opening. "There you are," Eglantine said. "You just have time to get cleaned up. Supper will be served in ten minutes." She looked around. "This place needs cleaning. I can ask Sali."  
  
"That would be good," he answered. "I was just thinking that I should organize everything."  
  
"Why? What did you find out?" her voice quivered. "It's about Pippin, isn't it?" She walked over to look at the book he had on the table.  
  
"No dear, just a musty old history book I found."  
  
"Oh," she relaxed some and turned away without looking at the book any closer. "You've spent so much time in here, I'd wondered. How far is it to Rivendell? Do you think Pippin will be home for Yule?"  
  
"I don't know, dear," he said. He did not add that he doubted that Pippin would be home anytime soon. She smiled anyway as she left. He took one last glance at the book.  
  
At least the mysterious black riders had a name. Several in fact.  
  
Ringwraiths, Nazgul...  
  
Fin


End file.
